


Her Eyes

by ArgentinaHasFallen22



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentinaHasFallen22/pseuds/ArgentinaHasFallen22
Summary: Tom enters a pub near the theatre where his next play will be when he sees her. He can't turn away from her or her eyes... Mature content if you don't like smut don't read! One-shot





	

Tom leant against the wall staring up at the dark naked sky with a cigarette between in his lips. He hadn’t smoked since university but god did he need one now. It had been a long day in the life of the superstar. He had spent it trying to learn lines and rehearse for his new show in the Donmar whilst also trying to avoid his ever loving fans, he did love them but sometimes a man needs to be alone with his thoughts. He needed a drink. A strong one. 

He started walking away from the theatre until he came to a pub. There was nothing special about the place. It was the same as any pub really. He headed over to the bar and ordered a double whiskey. As he sipped on his drink something caught his eye, or rather someone. Sitting at a table drinking a glass of white wine alone was a pale young woman with shoulder length blonde hair. She looked like she had stepped out of a 1940’s pin up poster. Her hair was stylish and her lipstick a deep red. She had the lightest of eyeliner gracing her features making her cold green eyes pop. Tom’s initial thought when seeing those deep green eyes was that he could get lost in them for days. They had a brightness and light to them that had him captivated. She had a wonderfully full figure and the longest legs Tom had seen on any woman. Tom watched her for a while before asking the bartender if he knew her. 

“Not really, she comes in here a bit on the weekends so I think she lives nearby. This is the most dressed up I’ve ever seen her to be honest. Guess she must have gotten stood up or something,” the gruff man replied politely.   
The blonde grabbed her coat and headed towards the back door of the pub to the beer garden. Tom skilfully followed her out and saw her fiddling with her lighter.   
“Bollocks. Light you bollocksing bastard!” she huffed out angrily under her breath. Tom grabbed one of his cigarettes, quickly lit it and said,   
“Would you like a light?” extending his lighter to her.   
“Yes thank you,” she said with a sigh of relief, “My stupid lighter won’t work!” The woman lit her cigarette and inhaled deeply. “Thank Christ! I needed that thank you!”   
“You’re welcome,” he replied, “I’m Tom by the way.” He held out his hand to her.   
“Belle,” She said shaking his hand.   
“I couldn’t help but notice that you were sitting on your own in the pub, are you waiting for a friend?”   
“Blind date,” she responded sourly, “He’s an hour and a half late but that’s what I get for saying yes when my friends insist on setting me up with someone.”   
“He’s mad whoever he is,” Tom stated smiling at Belle.   
“And why’s that? she asked incredulously with her right eyebrow raised.   
“Because any person would have to be mad to not show up for a date with a woman as beautiful as you.” Tom blurted out. His face began to flush as he realised how blunt he had been.   
“I think it is a little early in the conversation to be being so blunt, don’t you Mr…?”   
“Hiddleston.”   
“Well if you are going to compliment me like that Mr Hiddleston then you must let me buy you a drink,” Belle said stubbing her finished cigarette out and heading back into the pub. 

Tom stood there stunned. He had never had a woman insist on buying him a drink. Usually he was the one buying the drinks. Tom looked up from his stunned state to realise Belle had left and followed her lead back into the pub. He joined her as she was standing at the bar.   
“I’ll have a glass of the house white please and what are you drinking?”  
“Double whiskey.”   
“Strong tastes I see, and a double whiskey please.”   
“This is a first for me,” Tom said after a short bout of silence.   
“What is?” Belle asked sipping on her chilled glass of white wine. Tom stared at her mesmerised by her luminous green eyes and the curve of her lips for a second before snapping back into reality.   
“A woman buying me a drink,” he replied picking up the tumbler of whiskey. He caught her eye again as he sipped on his fresh whiskey. Her eyes were deep and almost dangerous, he knew he could get lost in them for a lifetime if he wasn’t careful.   
“A man as attractive as you should get used to it. So tell me about yourself Mr Hiddleston,” Belle took a long drink of her glass of her wine whilst staring in his eyes. She was goading him on, trying to see how much he would really tell her.   
“What can I say? I grew up in London, went to Cambridge University and graduated with a first in Classics.”   
“Well done,” she replied coyly.   
“I then went to RADA and graduated with a degree in acting and have been an actor ever since.” He downed the last of his whiskey in a swift gulp burning the back of his throat. Belle moved her hand across the bar and travelled her fingers along the back of his.   
“Have you been in anything I would know?” she traced her fingers further up his hand to his wrist.   
“Umm… I don’t know…” Tom could feel his throat tightening as she slowly moved her fingers across his wrist, never breaking eye contact with him. “Have you seen the movie Thor?”   
“Maybe,” she started to lightly run her nails up his arm and under the cuff of his shirt.   
“Well I was… um… Loki in that,” his breathing became heavier.   
“So who was Loki?” she started to move her fingers higher under his shirt.   
“Thor’s little brother, he wants to rule their home called Asgard. He’s a very misunderstood character,” Tom’s hand balled into a fist. She was having an affect on him that he had not felt in a long time. She leant in towards him, her face lightly brushing his as she whispered in his ear,   
“How is he misunderstood?” she slowly retracted her hand from the cuff of his shirt brushing her fingers against his skin.   
“He just wants to be loved,” Tom moved his face towards Belle, there was barely and inch between his dry lips and her full deep crimson lips.  
“Is that something you can relate to Mr Hiddleston?” Belle whispered bring her lips closer to his.   
“Don’t we all want to be loved?” he responded before closing the gap between them. Tom grabbed her waist and brought her in closer to him as he deepened their kiss. Enough teasing, he couldn’t take anymore. He needed her like the winter needs snow, like the birds need the sun and like fish need the sea. 

Tom’s passion was broken as Belle detached herself from him. “I only live around the corner,” she said grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the bar. There was a cheer from the regulars as they both swiftly exited the bar into the cold street. They had only travelled a short distance when Belle pulled Tom down an alley and slammed him against the wall of building. Her need for him seemed to almost match his own. She kissed him fiercely and desperately. His hands travelled into her hair, and gripped as if for dear life. She caught his bottom lip between her teeth and slowly grazed it. Tom let out a deep groan. She was driving him crazy. He needed her now. He needed her in that moment and nothing would stop him. Except her, of course, as she again removed herself from his embrace. 

“Catch me if you can,” she said in husky tones suggesting that all Tom would have to do is follow her. She moved away and started walking away from him. Tom followed seeing nothing but her as she skipped out of the alley and down the street to a beautiful but old three storey Victorian house. Belle opened the door and switched the light in the hallway on. She kicked her heels off and headed for the carpeted stairs.   
Tom caught sight of a photograph of Belle standing close to a young man. The man had his arms wrapped her and was staring at her with a look of love on his face. This man only had eyes for Belle.   
“Who is this in the photo?” Tom asked. Belle gave him an incredulous look.   
“No one in particular,” she replied moving further up the stairs.   
“He looks like a lover,” Tom’s focus had been taken with the photograph so much he hadn’t noticed Belle disappear up the stairs. “Belle?” he said as he realised she wasn’t there anymore. 

Tom followed the stairs until he came across a pair of tights hanging over the bannister, Tom picked them up before noticing the deep blue dress Belle had been wearing abandoned at the bottom of a small flight of steps up to the attic rooms. Tom dropped the tights before ascending to the closed wooden door at the top of the steps. He knocked gently with his hand gripping the handle. 

“Come in,” Tom did not need to be told twice. He turned the handle and entered the small room. The room was cosy and white. It was almost bare with only a table, chair and a bed. On the bed sat Belle in a matching red satin lingerie set. Tom stopped in his tracks. She was a pale goddess in crimson. Tom couldn’t help himself. He didn’t just want her, he needed her. He rushed over to her and pulled her up into his arms. His mouth cascaded onto hers as he kissed her desperately and passionately. His lips moved from hers down to her neck whilst his hands trailed her skin and rushed to undo the clasp of her bra. Belle’s breasts came free as Tom tossed her satin red bra on the floor. She started to slowly undo the buttons on his shirt as her caressed her breasts moving his thumbs slowly over her erect nipples.   
Belle could barely stand it for a second longer. She tore Tom’s shirt off him not caring if she ripped the material. Her hands grabbed for his belt opening it. She had wanted to tease him and make him beg for her but now she couldn’t wait. As she opened his trousers she moved to her knees in front of him. It only took one tug of his trousers for Belle to find what she was looking for. His erection stood proudly out, inviting her to touch it. Belle wrapped her hand around it eliciting a deep moan from him. Her tongue darted out and traced the head of his cock delicately. 

“Jesus Christ!” Tom exclaimed as she slowly pushed him into her mouth. He hit the back of her throat as moaned around him. She started to slide him slowly in and out of her mouth. Tom gripped her hair in his hand and tugged. If he didn’t get her off soon this would all be over a lot sooner than he wanted it to be. He pulled her off but not before hear a small pop sound come from her mouth as she released his cock. Tom swept Belle off of her feet and into his arms. He carried her over to the bed and threw her down. Part of him wanted to be gentle with her but he was barely listening to that part of himself. The rest of him was screaming to take her now, to make her howl his name in pleasure and to make her forget whoever the man in the photograph in her hall was. 

Tom ripped her panties off and kissed down her legs towards her centre. He roughly pushed her legs apart bringing his face close to her clit. Belle started squirming under him. She didn’t want him to wait or tease her, she wanted him now.   
“Please Tom,” she begged quietly. Tom smirked at her, it was his turn to drive her crazy. He didn’t move. He counted to ten internally wondering how long it would take her. “For the love of that is holy Tom please!” She screamed loud enough for the neighbours to hear. Tom giggled to himself and licked her, enjoying each of her little moans and her swearing. She didn’t let him go down on her for long before grabbing his head and forcing his lips against hers.   
“Need you. Need your cock. Now!” In a single movement Belle turned them over so she was on top. She was relentless. She slid down on him and started riding him hard. She didn’t want nice she wanted rough and fast. No more teasing just fucking. Tom used his strength and body weight to his advantage twisting them again so he was on top. He thrust into her over and over as she moaned and screamed for him. Sweat started dripping from his brow as he enjoyed the mantra she was calling out to God, himself and any other swear or deity she could think of. 

Belle dug her nails into his back and dragged them as her orgasm ripped through her, it had been a while since she had come that hard. She didn’t care that her neighbours could probably hear her screaming Tom’s name. They were probably jealous of the thorough fucking she was getting from him. Tom was very close behind her. He was barely able to warn her before coming with a shout of her name. Tom collapsed on top of her, exhausted. They both drifted quickly into a deep and uninterrupted sleep. 

 

Tom awoke the next morning to find himself alone in the bed. He quickly grabbed his boxers and followed the sound of singing coming from the kitchen on the bottom floor. He found Belle with her back to him in front of the stove. Her blonde hair tied up in a messy ponytail wearing nothing but his shirt from the night before. God she looked beautiful.   
“Morning,” he said leaning against the doorframe watching her. She turned and smiled at him.   
“Morning,” she replied. He could see she had put her engagement and wedding ring back on. “Yours is on the windowsill,” she said pointing at the window in front of the sink. Tom slipped his wedding band back onto his left hand. He came up behind her and hugged her as she cooked breakfast, planting small kisses on her neck.   
“Are you looking for a repeat performance Mr Hiddleston?” Belle giggled, rubbing her backside into his crotch.   
“Last night was amazing,” he said while kissing the back of her head.   
“I told you it would be,” she replied smirking at him. Belle turned around in Tom’s arms to kiss her husband of two years. “Happy Anniversary.”  
“Happy Anniversary, darling.”


End file.
